Call me Percy
by AAThanatos
Summary: Oneshot SMUT! Will and Nico can't seem to catch a break finding a place to be alone after two weeks away from eachother. Hazels is staying the weekend and everyone keeps interrupting. Until they break into a certain son of Posidons cabin. A little first crush roleplay might be in order...


**This story is dedicated to my best friends Lauren and katie who gave me the prompt! Hope you enjoy! Review at will! I own nothing but plot. This is smut so if you don't like don't read. Oneshot!**

 **Call me Percy!**

Will was on top of me. This wasn't unusual we had pretty much been having sex for months now but Will had been gone at camp Jupiter for 2 weeks learning new medical techniques and touring the college that he would be attending in a couple years. So needless to say the minute he was back he pretty much ambushed me.

"I missed you so much" he moaned grazing his teeth along my earlobe.

"You better have dork! I've been waiting for this all day. I thought about shadow traveling to you last week but I knew you would have killed me" holy shit I could scratch at his abs all day!

"Oh after the 5th day I wouldn't have. I can't tell you how many times I used that picture I took with you in that little.."

Boom! My bedroom door crashes opened and there was my sister Hazel screaming.

"William Solace don't you dare finish that sentence! What are you two doing!"

"Hazel! Why don't you knock!"

"Why don't you two go to Wills cabin for that! You knew I was staying the weekend!"

"I thought you were asleep!"

"So you just thought you would have relations while I was sleeping!"

"Hazel don't say relations! It's sex ok its just sex!"

"It's not proper you two are not married! And from what Frank told me you guys can do that now! So it's not proper!"

"Fine haze you win we will take it elsewear ok!"

Slamming the door Will covered his face with his hands blushing.

"I can't believe your sister just scolded us for fooling around"

"I can't believe she called it relations!"

"Ok well where should we go?"

"Infirmary?"

"Infirmary!"

Will had me in the stock room with my shirt off trailing my torso with his tongue. My hands tangling in his golden curls. Oh I needed this! I missed him so much. Just watching his blue eyes look at me dilated and dark was almost enough to send me over the edge. Grinding against me I adjust myself to get more friction when the door opened.

"Boys you need to take that somewhere else."

Chiron was standing there with a terrible look of disappointment on his face. Why was everyone ruining this! Why couldn't we get 15 fucking minutes of peace! Saying fuck it I grabbed Wills arm and traveled us to the woods.

"Think we will be ok here?" Will pushed me down in the grass.

"I think so it's after midnight I don't think anyone will bother us here."

I was wrapping my legs around Will scratching down his shoulder blades. Feeling his lips on me and his tongue prodding my mouth the heat of the moment returned in full force. My body started to ache needing him inside me. Feeling his harsh breath against my neck all the sudden I felt a bite on my forehead. I smacked it away whatever it was. Then all the sudden he was batting his hands at different parts of his body. The mood was dying really quick.

"Fucking mosquitos! Seriously can't we catch a break all I want is..."

Screeeeech!

"Fuck! The harpies!"

"Run!"

Bolting upward we ran back toward the cabins hearing the whooshing of wings. Feeling them getting closer I grabbed Wills collar and shadowed us to the next available cabin.

Slam! We landed on a hard wood floor in the dark.

"Where the fuck are we?"

Looking around the whole cabin was dark except for a dim light in the corner. A fish tank? We're there seahorses in the fish tank? Taking in my surroundings I realized we were in Percy's cabin. Blues and greens laced the walls. A water fountain sat in the corner and started to glow. All the sudden a voice sounded.

"Please deposit one drachma to receive message"

Will fished in his pockets for some money and threw it into the fountain. Percy's image sleepy and slightly aggravated.

"Guys what the fuck are you doing!"

Crawling over to the fountain shirtless mind you I sat infront of the image so Percy could see me.

"Do you have an alarm system?!"

"Yeah it notifies me when someone comes into my cabin unless a key is used. What are you two doing in my cabin! It's after midnight and I'm trying to sleep and Annabeth is pissed and went down stairs to get some water and I'm going to get an earful when she gets back so tell me what you guys are doing!"

"Ok Perce I'm sorry the harpies were after us."

"Why are you guys out after hours anyway?"

"We were going for a walk.."

"Without a shirt?"

"Shirtless walk. You don't do that?"

"Bullshit what are you guys doing for real"

Will cut in.

"Ok Percy we were trying to fool around and everywhere we went everyone was catching us. First Hazel threw ice water on our alone time and then Chiron caught us in the infirmary and then we tried the woods but between the mosquitos and the harpies we can't catch a break and I haven't seen my boyfriend in two weeks."

"Oh well then get my extra key out of the drawer next to the bed and use my cabin when Hazel is in town."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah I won't be back til Christmas and I'm sure you guys will clean up before I'm back. But seriously take the key so the alarm doesn't Iris message me again."

"So to be clear your saying we can fuck in your cabin?"

"Yes it's fine I don't give a shit. Use my bed it's the only one that's a queen size. Condoms are in the drawer so is the lube."

"You have lube?"

"Yeah it's usually for alone time. Just clean up. Don't wear my clothes. Feed the seahorses."

"Yeah yeah of course bro! We owe you one."

"Good ok I'm going back to sleep now. Have fun and change the sheets."

The screen went blank.

"Looks like we have a new spot... in your old crushes room!"

"Oh shut up Will I'm so over him."

"Oh really cause I thought it would be fun"

"What would be fun?" Will had an evil look in his eye.

"Get on the bed I'll be out in one minute."

Will got up grabbing a few things out of the wardrobe and escaped to the bathroom. Climbing onto the bed and taking off my shoes I tested how loud the bed was. Unfair his bed doesn't squeak at all. I need a new bed. Laying down I smelled the pillows. They smelled like salt water and coconut shampoo. Percy's shampoo. I remember when I loved that smell. When I would dream of that smell filling my nostrils. Gods I was so hard for him.

I love Will I do with all my heart ( something I hadn't told him yet. What can I say I'm afraid he won't say it back) but the smell of my old flame filled my nose transporting me back to a time where my heart ached. Nothing was better than a crush even if it was unrequited. Just seeing them was enough. Enough to brighten your whole day. Their very presence could turn the worst day in the world into something tolerable like a soothing balm on a burn.

My obsession with Percy lasted way to long. I thought I would never get over it. I finally let it go and I found the love of my life. The boy who would change everything. Someone that was better than a crush. Someone who could see right through me. Someone who could love me back. The light to my darkness. The person that finally allowed me to breathe after years of suffocating in my own self loathing. So it was weird being with him in my old crushes cabin about to have sex.

Walking out of the bathroom it looks like Will did the one thing Percy asked us not to do. Will was wearing Percy's clothes. Will was wearing a puka shell necklace with a blue tank top and board shorts. A big change from his usual scrub shirts and cut offs. He even styled his hair to look like Percy's. Just a bit messy a "I may have just rolled out of bed and been fucked but it's ok I still look good" style.

I hated it (that was a lie)

I wanted him to change his clothes (bigger lie than the first one)

I was not going to fuck him dressed like Percy ( biggest lie)

In his hand looked like a scarf or a bandana. Reaching the bed kneeling next to me he whispered in me ear.

"Did you get a good enough look? Cause your not going to see anything for the rest of it"

Taking the scarf he wrapped it around my eyes.

"Call me Percy."

"Will no I'm not calling you.."

"Yes you are. Your going to call me that because that's who I am right now. I'm in his clothes in his bed wearing his cologne.. no one ever gets to fuck their first real crush.. tonight you get to and I want you to."

"Will that's stupid!"

"I'm not Will.. I'm Percy.. bro"

"You did not just say bro!"

"What's wrong bro you don't want me bro!"

"I want my boyfriend!"

"Well he's not here and oh Nico I'm so curious and I feel so confused.. please touch me.. help me figure out these weird feelings inside me!"

"This is insane"

Keep in mind this entire conversation I can't see him and all I smell is the ocean. I feel Percy's sheets under my fingers and feel Percy's tank top on Wills body and I could feel grains of sand on his hip bones as my hands wandered over his body. By gods he was Percy for all intents and purposes.

"I even brushed my teeth with his toothbrush and his toothpaste.. I put on his lotion. I smell I feel and I taste just like he would... call.. me... Percy"

"Ok" I said breathlessly.

I could feel the ribbed fabric of the tank top. Rubbing my face against his abdomen through the fabric it was insane how real it felt. He felt like him. Smelled like him. It was like a few dreams I had in the past. Massaging my shoulders I moved my head upward to bite through the cloth onto his nipple. Jolting his chest I could feel his breath hitch.

"You like that Percy?"

"Oh yeah babe bite me."

"With pleasure kelp head!"

"Bring it on death boy!"

Sliding my fingers in he belt loops I pulled his hips towards mine. I could hear and feel him fumbling my belt and sliding it off. I bit his neck hard. Right the soft spot between the shoulder and his jaw.

"How long have you wanted me Nico?"

"Oh years I've wanted this for years!"

"Taste me nico!" Mashing his lips to mine I tasted his mouth licking the roof and every nook and cranny that I could find. Percy tasted like Colgate. In the back of my mind I knew his was Will but the front of my mind was taking in the entire role play. Playing with the shell necklace nimbly in my fingers as he unzipped my jeans.

"Don't tell Annabeth it can be our little secret" he whispered into my mouth.

Elation was ripping from the very epicenter of body. I began to tremble at his words.

"Your hands are so much softer than hers. Oh Nico I've wanted you so badly I just didn't know how to tell you. Let me show you"

Grabbing my knees from my kneeling position he flipped me onto my back in one foul swoop. Rubbing my wrists and pulling them above my head pinning his hips on mine making me completely immobile. Sucking below my Adam's apple I could feel his hair tickling my neck. The fantasy was starting to consume me. Kissing his forehead I could taste the salt on my lips and in my mind I could see those sea green eyes that had paralyzed me for so long. Chewing on my lower lip and a moan escaped me. A sheen of sweat broke over me and I was wear way to many clothes. I was still shirtless but my pants needed to come off and quick. Skinny jeans and arousal did not mix well.

"P-please P-Percy"

"Please what Nico?" He breathed into my mouth.

"Please take me"

"Oh not so fast I think I need to explore some more. Don't you dare move your hands until I tell you."

"Yes.. ok"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Percy!"

I could feel him smiling against my mouth with a final kiss before he started to ravish my torso with a series of nips licks and caresses. It's amazing what sensory deprivation can do. It was almost as if I could feel a difference in the way he felt on my body. He moved different his lips and tongue even seemed softer than usual. Hands feeling up my sides and a hot mouth sucking my skin. Reaching the top of my jeans he undid the zipper with his teeth and the top button. More forceful than I'm used to he ripped my pants off me. It took everything in my self control not to move my hands from above me. I gripped the pillows and I could hear a slight tear on the fabric.

"Bro don't hurt the pillows!"

"Sorry bro I couldn't help it your mouth was distracting me."

Kneading his hands up the legs of my boxers I could feel him mouth my length through the fabric. Gently drawing his teeth along the shaft. Reaching the end of it he said.

"Oh Nico so wet for me already. Look at you so soaked at the tip and I haven't even touched it yet. Well I think I can help. You know I'm good with wet things."

"Oh gods please."

"Please what?"

"Please Percy touch me"

Nosing his way through the opening in the front his hands traveled to my back side massaging and kneading the muscles. Placing open mouthed kisses at the base of my shaft the hot wet feeling made my dick twitch traitorously giving away my excitement.

Stupid traitor of an appendage!

The tip of his tongue slightly brushed the bottom side of the main vein of my cock stopping right before the glans. Focusing on only the shaft purposely avoiding my tip driving me fucking insane!

"Will just do it!"

Pinching my nipple hard out of no where he purred

"What's my name?"

"S-sorry ugh ah Percy please touch me!"

"Yes love anything for you Nico. I'm so curious to how you taste."

Kissing the tip ever so gently the bead of dew at the tip was wiped along his lips. Crawling back up he kissed me without wiping the pre cum away giving me a taste of myself.

"Oh Nico you taste so amazing don't you think?"

"I think I'm glad I had that pineapple smoothie earlier."

"Me to. So.. so.. sweet" kissing me chastely before he went back to work on my tip. Swirling his tongue around me I could feel the roughness of his tongue against my slit making my hips buck and my body shake. Whimpers and pleas escaped my lips and he was making me beg for him. I've never begged for anything in my life and this seaweed brain was making me fall apart begging beneath him. Coming off my dick with a pop he removed my black silk boxers and discarded them.

"You may move your hands now but don't you dare take that blindfold off. Hey the lube out of the drawer and pass it to me deathboy."

Doing as I was told I could feel him nipping at my inner thighs pinching the skin between his teeth in a harshness I'd never felt before. I loved it. Nudging my sack with his nose he let them fall down his face into his mouth taking his sweet time rolling and swirling them in his mouth giving each one individual attention as he lubed up his fingers to slide into my entrance. Little did he know I had a surprise for him back there. Allowing my left nut to slide out of his mouth covered in spit he growled as he tried to find my hole.

"And what is this Neeks?"

"A- a butt plug?"

"Why do you have a butt plug in pray tell?"

"Because I don't want you to waste your time fingering me because it's your first time with a guy Percy. Obviously"

"Oh bro you shouldn't have"

"I did bro" I giggled at the ridiculousness of all of this only to feel him pulling twisting the plug inside me.

"Oh sweet Zeus"

"Where did you get a butt plug?"

"Ah-a-Amazon" twisting and pulling twisting and pulling.

"You like that don't you!"

"Oh gods yes please!"

"Please what deathboy!?"

"Please Percy just-jus-just have sex with me already!"

"Well bro you have to warm me up first a little ya know?"

I could hear him shuffling his clothes off quickly straddling my hips lubing up his length. Reaching I grabbed both him and I together and began to pump quickly almost wildly I was so wound up from his teasing. Taking my other hand while I stoked us with the other he put my index finger in his mouth sucking along it and biting the pad at the end. FUCK! How could a single finger almost send me over the edge! I pulled both my hand away quickly.

"I'm about to blow so if you want to fuck me your going to have to work quickly"

"You better not or we are going to start all over again deathboy"

"Oh shut it seaweed brain and fuck me better than you ever fucked that nerdy ass blonde you call a girlfriend!"

Hopping to the end of the bed my legs spread for him like a reflex. Pulling the plug out slowly I could feel the stretch.

"Oh Nico that's one beautiful gape. Are you ready for me?"

"I've been ready please just put it in already!"

"Now is that how you talk to your first crush?"

"It is now! Percy shut the fuck up and fuck me already or so help me.."

Thrusting inside me in one quick movement I cried out. Throwing my legs over his shoulders I could feel him diving deeper into me throwing me into a spiral of ecstasy that I've never felt any other time I've had sex. This was different this was so much more than I was used to. Things were usually so simple but I had never been built up like this and the sensation was overwhelming. Getting fed up I ripped the blindfold off and started meeting him thrust for thrust. Hitting my sweet spot head on his nails were digging into my hips so hard it was going to leave bruises. I didn't care I was lost in him lost in the fantasy lost in his eyes lost in the devastating pleasure ripping through my body like never before.

Will was always gentle and sweet and sexy but Will pretending to be Percy was so dominate and rough and sex on legs. Hearing him pant and practically sob my name as he dove into me gave me a courage I've yet to have.

"I-I .. I lov- I love you" I screamed. Spurting white jets all over his chest he growled frantic and breathless pouring his orgasm inside me. Bliss washing over his face as his dick twitched riding out every bit inside me. Collapsing on top of me in huff trying to catch his breath he rolled to my side dislodging himself from me quickly. Pulling me to him we bathed in our afterglow feeling everything in that moment of the most intense sex we had ever had.

"Nico?"

"Yeah Will"

"When.. when you said ..."

"I was saying it to you Will. Not him. It wasn't the fantasy. I was looking at you babe not him."

"Did you mean it"

"Every word."

"Oh"

"You don't have to say it back. When you say it I want it to be real not an instant reply"

"Oh well.. guess I'm going to ruin it"

"Why would you ruin it?"

"Cause I'm so fucking in love with you it hurts"

I stared at him searching his face hoping to the gods he was telling the truth. A tear ran down his face. I kissed it away. I believe him.

"So what was it like fucking your crush?"

"Slightly intense. I like that you can be spontaneous like that. We have to do stuff like that more often. It was fun."

"Oh yeah I agree. And if I can get an I love you out of it who knows what else I'll get next time!"

"So who was your first crush? Since apparently you never get to have sex with your first crush and all"

"Oh that's an easy one. It was you."

"What?! But You said?!"

"Yeah I guess I'm just one of those exceptions. Your the rule"

"Oh fuck off seaweed brain."

"I love you too deathboy!"


End file.
